His Lady, Difficult
by OnehellofaCiel
Summary: Roisa's first day at the Phantomhive manor...What does Sebastian have in store for the new air of Contractors...?  Collab between Onehellofaciel/RoisaleeJones"
1. Chapter 1

**Phantomhive Manor, Ciel's Study, 12:00 pm**

"Hi Ciel," said Roisa nervously. "Um, you know how you said I could use the kitchen...?" She trailed off, waiting for a response.

"Yes, I do. Sebastian will show you where it is and teach you how to make first class meals. There is no need to be nervous Roisa, your move will be easy, don't worry. Your room will be next to mine, and Sebastian will help us carry in everything. You're sure your parents don't mind though?" Ciel responded.

"Oh, no, my parents don't mind at all! I think they're happy I won't be burning down their kitchen anymore...speaking of kitchens..." She laughed lightly. "Sebastian showed me where it was already, and I was making waffles you see, but he left me for a minute and...Um...I think the kitchen's on fire."

"Ah, that is good-WHAT? Sebastian!" Ciel called out. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind them "Yes, my lord?" The black clad butler asked. Roisa was sweating waterfalls, shuffling her feet and smiling to ease the tension. "Um, looks like I shouldn't be left to my own devices, huh? Hahahaha..." Sebastian looked at the girl quizzically.

"Lady Roisa, what exactly did you do?" he inquired slowly, as if it had no real meaning either way. "Um-I...well" the poor girl managed to stutter under the demonic butler's gaze. 

Sebastian sighed. "Never mind, it's not my business. This task falls to that of your _contractor_," Sebastian smirked down at his confused little master. To him, this was his chance for a little amusement before Ciel broke down and ordered him to do it.  
>"WHAT?" Ciel cried in response. <p>

"Er...?" Roisa looked at said demon butler with a look of suspicion, then back to Ciel. "Um, Ciel?" she raised her hand slowly in a move to touch his shoulder, then saw his shaky expression and put it back down. The poor boy looked like he had five heart attacks in one day.

"_Fine_," The short, dark blue haired demon whispered and stalked off to the kitchen where said incident occurred. "In the mean time, while bocchan is working, would you like to see your room, Lady Roisa?" Sebastian asked pleasantly, as he would to any honored guest, and yet a supreme look of amusement glinted in his red wine colored eyes. He was obviously enjoying himself in his master's annoyance and misery. 

She glanced up at him, slightly uncomfortable now that Ciel was no longer there. 'He really likes to torture Ciel, doesn't he?' she thought. "Oh, uh yeah!" she responded, not used to the formal title. Following closely behind Sebastian the two made their way to her room.

**Phantomhive manor, Kitchen, 1:00 pm**

Ruins of what once used to be the oven lay shattered upon the floor. The once mirror like shiny frying pan had been completely charred and slightly melted. Not only that, but somehow, part of the kitchen's wall had crumbled away. 

"How the hell am I supposed to fix this!" the poor demon yelled to no one in particular, kicking something that looked like melted together measuring cups. This day was slowly turning sour for the young Ciel Phantomhive... 

**Phantomhive Manor, Roisa's room, 1:00 pm**

"Oh my God, it's perfect!" Roisa squealed happily, looking around her large, expensive looking room. "Why thank you, I am glad you like it. My master spent quite some time building it to your specifications." the older raven demon proclaimed upon following Roisa into her room.

She looked down and thought about Ciel. He must have worked hard to build her the room, and now the poor boy was cleaning up _her_ mess. A yell echoing through the halls interrupted her thoughts and the tour around her new room.

"How the hell am I supposed to fix this?" a boy's voice shouted from a few halls down.

"That sounded like Ciel..." Roisa said to herself.

Roisa hurriedly stepped out into the hallway, making her way back to the kitchen and deciding to explore her room later.

**Phantomhive Manor, Kitchen 1:30 pm**

Poking her head through the kitchen doors, she said "Wow, it looks worse now that the smoke's cleared!"

A small, ash covered head poked up from under the rubble and asked "Lady Roisa?" Ciel stood up, and brushed the charred dust off of his once perfectly clean vest. Half of the kitchen's remains were shoved up against a wall, as Ciel continued to attempt to clean the destroyed room.

"Ciel? You look like my dog after he's come out from playing in my garden!" She exclaimed then paused in thought. "Wait, don't do anything, I'll be right back." She then left the room quickly, leaving a confused Ciel in her wake.

Two minutes later, Roisa came back, adorning a bandana on her head, a mop, broom, bucket filled with soapy water, and an apron. She also had another set of the same outfit draped over her left arm.

"I got supplies from the closet down the hall, hope you don't mind. Here, put this on!" She said, throwing an outfit to Ciel.

Ciel put on the cleaning outfit without question, and set back to work. The two quickly managed to move all of the destroyed kitchen remains into one pile, and whatever could be salvaged into another. Perhaps this day would not end up so horribly after all...

**Phantomhive Manor, Roisa's Room, 7:00 pm**

Sebastian appeared from the shadows behind the door as the two cleaned, surprised at their work ethic and within an hour or so the kitchen was back to being perfect as always. A dirty Roisa and Ciel sat panting against a wall in her new room. Sebastian stood outside grinning from ear to ear.

"Looks like we showed Sebastian who's boss, huh?" Roisalee said with a toothy smile as she patted Ciel's back.

"Indeed..." the small demon nodded. The two sat there in silence for a few moments to regain their breath before rising. "I'll show you around the rest of the manor, I suppose." Ciel murmured, and began leading Roisa out of her room. "Good day sir..." Sebastian grinned at the two as they passed. Ciel frowned, annoyed with his butler's actions, but continued none the less...

_'This girl seems like she will be an interesting new asset to the Phantomhive manor'_ Sebastian thought to himself and smirked, turning around and disappearing into the shadows of the night….

We shall see…


	2. Chapter 2

"Wah! I can't believe I go to a school with uniforms!" Roisa said happily as she twirled around the living room, skirt flying with her movements. "Lady Roisa, you should finish your breakfast," Ciel said and gestured to the toast on the kitchen table.

"But The Uniform!" She cheered happily, dancing around the main dining hall. Ciel sighed, straightening his crisp new tie that matched his uniform, a male version of his mistress'.

"My Lord, Lady Roisa, it is time to go," Sebastian said as he bowed, hand over his heart.

Roisa paused in her twirling and grabbed Ciel's hand, practically dragging him to their shiny black car.

The drive was spent with Roisa ranting on how awesome the school was going to be, Ciel nodding furiously at every question and comment to keep up with Roisa, and Sebastian grinning as he sped down the highway, thoroughly enjoying how the day was starting for his master.

Suddenly Roisa stopped her quick rambling on how her friend had put a tiny uniform on her dog. "We have arrived," Sebastian said as she got out of the car and looked at the school with amazement. "Whoa, it's huuuuuge!" Her eyes sparkled, and Ciel got out of the car as he rubbed his hands on his temples; glad that the ranting could stop.

He nodded one last time in agreement before popping his neck from the over use in the car on the way there.

"Well my lord, I shall be here to pick you up after school, please do behave yourself." Sebastian nodded to his master before driving away rather quickly from the two.

"Well, shall we my lady?" Ciel bowed to Roisa before offering his hand and leading her through the wide gothic looking Victorian doors of the school.

Roisa looked at the black car that became increasingly farther away in the distance. 'I wonder why he was in such a rush to get out of here...' Roisa thought as she followed Ciel. Then she seemed to remember something. "Ciel, what did I say about using titles like 'Lady' on me?" She laughed and put an unoccupied hand on her hip. 

"Sorry, Lady R- I mean Roisa." he corrected himself and continued on to their lockers. They had been specifically placed next to each other, just as Ciel had promised, and as soon as they had both put their personal effects away, they headed to their shared first class.

Ciel had done a very good job of attending to his contractor and best friend's every wish. After all, if he couldn't do this much for Roisa, then what kind of demon friend would he be? 

As soon as they entered the room, heads swiveled toward Ciel. Girls talked amongst themselves excitedly, a pair of burly looking boys avoided eye contact and sunk in their seats, and other boys looked towards him with admiration in their eyes. Roisa looked at the strange scene with her eyebrows furrowed together.

Whispering into Ciel's ear she said "Ciel? You're gaining a lot of attention from the students. Is this normal?" A few girls gave her death glares when they saw the close contact between the friends and Roisa just confusedly stared back. The other kids studied her and she couldn't help but feel like a piece of fresh meat being evaluated.

"Don't pay them any attention, they always do this." Ciel whispered to Roisa as they took their side-by-side seats. No sooner had they sat down, a tall blonde girl in a very skimpy obviously modified school uniform walked over and wrapped her arms around Ciel. "So Ciel, whose this? Are you going to introduce me?"

"Go away Jessica, I'm not your boyfriend." Ciel hissed angrily at the annoying blonde.

Roisa stared, shocked at the scene that played out before her. Then, with a shaky forefinger, pointed at the blonde. "Y-you...I thought people like you only existed in movies or fan fiction!" Roisa exclaimed and gathered everyone's attention.

Ciel snickered quietly under his breath, proud of his contractor's boldness. "Get out of here Jessica. I'm not going to go out with you, I don't like you, and you're bothering my best friend." Ciel stated calmly before turning back to Roisa and smiling at her still shocked face.

The blonde girl, apparently Jessica, looked slightly offended. She opened her mouth to say something until Roisa interrupted. "Don't you get cold wearing such skimpy clothing?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "Are you even wearing shorts underneath that?" Roisa looked a mixture of surprised and impressed, and Jessica glared down at her.

"Sorry I'm late class! Take your seats now please. Jessica, I'm looking at you," said a young man around his twenties as he walked into the classroom.

"Okay, class, we have a new student I'd like to introduce you to. Roisalee Jones? Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Oh, okay" she said as she stood, small cute side ponytail bobbing with her movements. "Hello, I'm Roisalee Jones, but please, call me Roisa." Roisa curtsied and smiled cutely, brown hair and eyes shining in the light.

Roisa sat down quickly and looked over to Ciel who nodded in approval. The teacher, later identified as Mr. Vargas, took role, and began homeroom. Jessica and three other equally inappropriately clothed girls stalked over to Roisa's desk. "Just so you know, Ciel is ours. He won't admit it, but we'll get him wrapped around our fingers sooner or later, along with his...umm... credit card and family fortune."

The girls smirked. "You know I can hear you, right?" Ciel suddenly murmured, not looking up from his book he had indulged himself in. The four girls looked shocked before quickly running back to their desks where the popular boys would fawn over them.

Roisa burst out laughing shortly after the incident. In fact, she started laughing so hard she made no noise and could hardly breathe. Ciel looked at her questioningly and Roisa responded "I can't believe that happened! There are actually people like that in this world?"

Wiping a few tears from her eyes, she was finally able to settle down a little. Deciding to occupy herself in some other way, Roisa looked around class, trying to see everyone. They all seemed popular, and mean. She hoped Ciel wasn't like that. "Don't worry." She heard Ciel whisper, as if he read her mind. She almost didn't notice the slight smile he still carried on his pale lips. She felt like smacking herself for ever doubting him.

The two proceeded to head for their first class, math. Roisa hugged her books to her chest and. leaning forward, said "Hey, Ciel?" He looked back at her "Why does Jessica like you so much?"

"She wants my money that is all. Don't pay attention to her."

"Oh, um, okay..." she responded unsurely and entered their math classroom. "So, who's the teacher for this class?"

"Mr. Keinz." The two sat down in the cold math class and waited as a tall man with deep orange hair and purple eyes stalked calmly in to the room.

Roisa looked at the orange haired teacher in awe.

"He's so...pretty. Like a doll"

She inquired as she tilted her head.

Ciel looked over at her with a look of confusion before setting back to writing down the homework assignment Mr. Keinz had left on the board. The teacher walked stiffly to the board and began writing out a sequence of algebra problems.

Ciel turned to Roisa and whispered "What-"

"So I thought to myself, let's have Ciel Phantomhive answer the first question, since he seems so eager to speak." Mr. Keinz interrupted Ciel, smiling slightly at the pair's shocked faces, before handing Ciel the chalk and walking over to his desk; humming a song that sounded suspiciously like London Bridge.

"Wait a second, why does this seem so familiar...?" Roisa said to herself confusedly. She then refocused her attention to Ciel as he quickly wrote down what looked like the most complicated problem in the world. Roisa's eyes widened and she whispered a

"Woooooooowwww..."

"Finished, Sir." Ciel glared at the teacher before he walked back to his desk. "Golden Ciel..." The teacher mused before going to torture some other student who actually had no idea what the problem even meant.

"How did you do that?" Roisa murmured in awe at the small demon as he sat down. "My teacher was Sebastian; I know all that he knows. That would be every thing. Would you like me to teach you?" He replied.

Roisa sweated slightly. "Um, I'll pass on that offer for now, Hahahaha..." She finished with a nervous laugh.

"Alright." Ciel smiled calmly at her. They both rushed through the rest of class with no more events other than Mr. Keinz being, well, strange as always.

The bell rang to signal brunch and Roisa got up. "Ciel? Can you point the way to the girl's restroom please? I really gotta go!" Roisa said in a slight panic.

"Yes, it is down the hall to the right, by the Common arts room." He stated, picking up both of their things to carry them back to their lockers

"Oh, you don't need to do that!" Roisa exclaimed as she saw him taking her bag. "I'll take it with me," she said as she smiled. "But-"

"Ah ah ah! No buts!" Taking her bag, she waved to him and said "I'll be right back, okay?" and seemed to disappear in the crowd.

Ciel looked slightly worried after his contractor, before heading back to his locker. He didn't want anything to happen to his friend.

Roisa washed her hands in the girl's bathroom. Looking around she studied everything. "Wow, everything is so fancy here!" She smiled. "It even has a little lounge area in the front..."

"Oh? Look who it is?" Spinning her head around, Roisa spotted a familiar blonde head. "Oh! It's the skimpily clad girl!" She said pointing surprisedly. "Who's skimpily clad?" Jessica said, temper flaring a little.

"Well, whatever. Anyway," Jessica regained her calm and stalked forward, grabbing Roisa's things, before shoving them to the ground. "What was that for?" She asked in a calm tone.

"Oh, nothing, just a little lesson time. Here's how this is going to work. We are the most popular, pretty, and all around best girls in this school. You? You're a second class little goth girl with no looks and no chance at all with Ciel. So why don't you just get the hell away from him? He'd appreciate it."

The girls sneered at her. Roisa stood there, frozen in place. Then, picking up her things smoothly and gracefully, she started to walk out of the bathroom, head held high. "Don't you ladies have anything better to do then argue over a boy?" She said in a refined manner. The girls stared, shocked at the "second class little goth girl".

Pausing in the doorway, Roisa said "What's the matter? Were you expecting me to break down and _cry_?" She smirked and turned around, facing them fully. "Now here are _my _lessons for you four. Number one!" She said, holding a finger up for emphasis.

"Roisalee Jones, that's _Lady_ _Roisalee_ to _you_, does not break down,"

The girls stared with gaping mouths like fishes out of water.

"Number two! A member of the Phantomhives does not have time to waste on such low class girls."

They were about to respond with more crude remarks when Roisa stopped by holding up three fingers abruptly.

And lastly, rule number three: when you try to go up against me, aim for something less petty than looks and social status. Oh, and of all places, don't do it in the _restroom_." Turning brusquely on her heel she walked out of the bathroom.

When she was finally out of sight from the girls though, she started running; tears pooling in her eyes and gleaming softly in the light. Her calm exterior cracked and true emotions revealed themselves. _ Sorry Ciel, I couldn't ignore her. I just had to open my stupid mouth._

"Lady Roisa?" She heard a soft voice ask. A moment later she was wrapped in a pair of arms being hugged against someone.

"Ciel?" she whispered a little quietly. She quickly wiped her unshed tears away and cleared her throat. "Thank you," she blushed a little at the close contact. Then she muttered to herself "I'm not goth, am I?"

"No, but to those preppy girls most people are," he responded.

"How can people be so mean?" She said as she turned to face him, a sad look on her face. "I don't know, but I'll deal with them, don't worry."

She looked up at Ciel, suddenly noticing that his eyes were glowing a deep red and a low hiss was emitting from his throat. "Wait a minute, Ciel-" but it was too late and he was already heading for them.

She hurriedly followed him, but she was no match for demon speed. He walked up and grabbed Jessica's collar then held her against a wall. "_Leave my friend alone_!" he said menacingly, obviously ticked beyond all thought.

"Wait a second, Ciel!" She went up and tried pulling him back when

cat ears sprouted from his head.

Jessica and her posse all paused and stared.

He hissed at Jessica, unaware of his elongating fangs, black cat ears, and glowing red eyes. "Wh-what the h-hell! Her group all seemed to yell and run away.

Jessica somehow pulled herself from his grip and said. "What...what are those!" She pointed a long manicured nail at Ciel, and Roisa hurriedly stepped in front of him.

"It...um…It's," Okay, how was she going to explain randomly sprouting cat ears from a young boy's head? Then it came to her. "It's COSU PURAY!" She said and winked with a peace sign.

Before Jessica responded, Roisa grabbed Ciel by the wrist and ran into a nearby room.

Ciel glared down, but his gaze softened when he saw who it was who had pulled him away. "Why did you make me leave?" he inquired softly, panting slightly.

Roisa stared; eyebrow raised at him in response, and pulled him towards a bathroom mirror.

Wait-bathroom? She thought. As Ciel looked at himself and noticed the cat ears, Roisa spazzed out "Oh my god, we're in the boy's bathroom! I'm going to get in so much trouble! I'm going to get suspended then expelled and-"

"Calm down. We'll be fine, just let me fix this." Ciel murmured, still transfixed on the ears, fangs, and eyes. "It shouldn't have been triggered like this, I didn't try to turn at all..."he whispered to himself, obviously annoyed and confused.

"Wait! Do you here that?" Roisa whisper shouted. "Here wha-" "SHHHHHHHH!" The door of the bathroom clicked open and Roisa crammed herself and Ciel into a bathroom stall. Locking it, she let out a deep breath.

"Ciel, do you by chance have your cell phone with you?" She whispered.

"Yes, why?

"I want to borrow it so we can get Sebastian to get us out of here,"

"Alright." The demon said, and handed her his phone.

Dialing his number, she waited for him to pick up, which he did almost immediately seeing as she was using Ciel's phone. "Sebastian? We're in a bit of a predicament right now...um, yeah. You see, Ciel is in a little bit of his true form right now- What? Um, well, I guess you could call him 'kitty bocchan...Be here in five minutes? Okay, bye.'"

Clicking the phone closed, she turned to Ciel and said "He seemed really excited about your ears and tail. Started ranting along the lines of cats and their magnificence..."

"Great..." Ciel murmured. "Why, what's wrong?" Roisa asked, blissfully unaware of just how much Sebastian was IN to cats.

"Was it something I said?"

"No, he just...really likes cats." As if on cue, the door burst open and Sebastian ran in...

"S-Sebastian?" She said as Sebastian demonically shrieked and glomped Ciel. Roisa looked upon this scene in horror, he was worse than HER when SHE fangirled!

"Sebastian, please put me down." Ciel murmured into Sebastian's arm.

"Awww, adorable little bocchan..." Was the only reply he was returned. Sebastian proceeded to pet Ciel while the poor boy sat annoyed and Roisa stood in shock.

"This...is this normal?"

"Sadly..." came Ciel's muffled reply.

Stepping out of the stall to give the demonic fanboy his…space, she looked on the floor.

"Um...Sebastian? Did you check to see if there was anyone on behind you before you opened the door?"

"No... why would I when bocchan is here!"

A violet hair boy lay on the ground, twitching slightly; a pair of glasses with a large crack in them adorning his face.

"Oh well" Sebastian grinned, walking out with his poor master still huddled in to his arms.

Roisa looked back down at the boy and slung his arm around her shoulder. "Hold on! At least take responsibility!"

"KITTY^_^!"

**EXTRA:**

The next day…

Roisa sat at her desk, surrounded by three girls who looked very familiar…"Lady R-I mean, Roisa?" Ciel asked, shocked when he saw that _Jessica's_ posse were surrounding Roisa and what seemed like...worshipping her?

"Lady Roisalee? Would you like any water?"

"Lady Roisalee? Do you need your books to be carried?"

"Do you need to copy homework answers Lady Roisalee?"

Ciel sweat dropped. They now all had their hairstyles similar to Roisa's hair the day before, no longer wore makeup, and had the appropriate uniforms.

Suddenly noticing Ciel, Roisa grinned and said "Oh! Ciel! Look, I got a posse!"

This was going to be a long school year…


End file.
